Marry Me
by karaclowneyfaulkner
Summary: Ecuador asks Kara to marry him. EcuadorxOC oneshot OOC Ecuador


p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You twiddled your fingers and took in some deep breathes. Your legs felt heavy, but your chest felt like it was going to fly away. Wasn't it normal to get butterflies in your stomach and not your chest? Nervously you looked up at the blonde walking confidently next to you. By chance he glanced over at the same time and ocean eyes flooded with sudden concern./p  
>p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Are you alright, _?" Francis askedp  
>p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" You replied quicklyp  
>p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""You're more timid then usual. Is something making you uncomfortable?" p  
>p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""No, no. I'm fine, let's just continue our walk."p  
>p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"His eyes melted, "Of course, my love."p  
>p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"The words made your heart beat pick up slightly past normal pace. Even after four years of dating, his smooth talk never failed to make you flustered. And that was a problem. No, not the reaction to his words, the dating for four years. You had been together for so long and have yet to make any progression in your relationship since a year back. You had decided that it was going to change, today. Here, in the streets of Paris, it was going to change drastically. p  
>p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You had a bag hanging around your shoulder. Though it only held a few objects, it weighed you down like you were carrying workout equipment. But you tried your hardest to make it seem as if everything was normal. You couldn't allow Francis to catch on to your plan. It had to be avoided at all costs. And if that meant to lie to your boyfriend, then so be it. This was one of those circumstances where lying was necessary. You kept your line of sight straight and head high. p  
>p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Anywhere you would like to go eat?" Francis askedp  
>p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Wherever is fine. How about you choose?" You replied smoothlyp  
>p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""How nice, this is one of the reasons I'm with you."p  
>p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Because I let you choose where to eat?"p  
>p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Non, because you are not selfish."p  
>p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"His hand crept over to your fingers and warmth exchanged between the tips. You returned the gesture by taking it a step further, gingerly latching your hands together. The action was comforting and you allowed some of your tension to disappear.p  
>p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""So what do you want to do today?" You ask, hoping for a light hearted conversationp  
>p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""I would like to walk with you." He answeredp  
>p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""You're already doing that."p  
>p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Oui, I am. And guess what?"p  
>p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""What?"p  
>p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""I'm very happy."p  
>p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You let a small laugh escape your lips, "I'm happy too."p  
>p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"He leaned down and softly kissed you on your right cheek. The warmth added to the light blush that covered your face. You didn't even bother trying to hide it. There were couples in the streets that were attempting much more daring things then you two were. A booth to your right caught your attention and you were unconsciously drawn towards it. Francis picked up on the interest and guided you across the street. An array of flowers were put on a colorful display. p  
>p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Do you like them?" The shopkeeper askedp  
>p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""They're very pretty." You respondp  
>p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Francis scanned the array placed in front of him. A devious smile spread across his cheeks and he pulled out some spare change. He caught the shopkeepers attention and exchanged hidden words. As you looked at the flowers, Francis made a quick trade. And soon, you were both back to walking on the streets. p  
>p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""They really were pretty, don't you think?" You questionedp  
>p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"He responded not with words, but by pulling out two roses. One of them white and the other red. He held them out and you didn't hesitate to take them. p  
>p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Thank you." p  
>p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"He smiled, "When a red and a white rose are given together, they symbolize unity."p  
>p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Is that so?"p  
>p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You were getting closer to a small park that was towards the outer region of the area. That was where you had been originally planning to go. You took the lead and kept your latched hands molded together. Francis did not argue as you lead him through the streets. He was simply curious as to why your grip on his hand had gotten tighter and why you were acting like you had been at the beginning of the date. Nervous. You were not usually nervous, you were a very outgoing person. In the very least, shy around strangers, but never this timid. It was almost like how a bunny would act. The image flashed through his head and he couldn't help but stifle laughter. p  
>p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"As he imagined trivial things, the surroundings changed. Instead of the populated streets, he was in a nice park with few people walking around. You had stopped walking and turned around to face him. A knot forming in your stomach, you made the decision to do it now. Whether Francis liked it or not. The bag around your shoulder even heavier with the addition of the roses, you kept up straight. You had to use every ounce of determination and courage you had. p  
>p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""_, are you okay? You seemed troubled." Francis statedp  
>p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Yes, I'm fine. But I have to talk to you about something." You repliedp  
>p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""You have quite a serious face."p  
>p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"He obviously seemed troubled by this. He had probably already assumed what you were going to say. But he was completely wrong. p  
>p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Francis, how long have we been together?" You asked lightlyp  
>p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Four years." He respondedp  
>p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""And I have been very happy these past four years."p  
>p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You took in a deep breathe, adrenaline pumping through your veins. You reached into your bag and pulled out a small box, the weight suddenly disappeared. Slowly you sunk to the ground and landed gracefully on one knee. The words spilled from your mouth naturally. p  
>p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Will you marry me?"p  
>p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You felt the stares of spectators glue onto the scene as you clicked the box open. A ring with a blue gem weaved into it sat on white velvet. You looked up to see Francis's blue eyes staring into your irises. It seemed the two of you didn't move for a long period of time and just stared at each other. Although the silence tempted tears to spill down your reddened cheeks, you refused to waver. Slowly, Francis moved. His lips formed a single word and then his face exploded with pink hue. It was the first time that you had seemed him look so embarrassed. But the single word still rung in your head and you stood up.p  
>p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Yes.p  
>p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You took the ring and slipped it onto his finger. p  
>p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""You know, it's supposed to be my job to propose." He said p  
>p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""You took too long, I decided to make a move."p  
>p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""You're certainly bold today. What's the gem on the ring?"p  
>p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""A blue ruby. Your birthstone in the color of your eyes."p  
>p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Such a romantic~"p  
>p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""I learned from the best."p  
>p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Francis tucked you into him and bent his head down. Your lips connected like puzzle pieces and electricity flowed, occasionally sparking. The two of you ignored the claps and cheers around you as you melted into each other. When you finally separated, the warmth remained in the two hands that refused to let go of one another. You reached into your bag and pulled out the white rose. Francis was hesitant but took the flower.p  
>p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""What is this for, mon amour?" He askedp  
>p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You pulled the other rose out and held it closely. p  
>p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""The two of them together means unity, right?" You clarifiedp  
>p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Francis smiled, "That's right."p  
>p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"But no matter what the roses, the ring, or the words of love symbolized... The two of you never even thought of leaving each other. That's courageous, don't you think?p 


End file.
